The present invention relates generally to executable workflow, and more particularly to utilizing natural language processing and voice recognition to automate creation of executable workflow.
Touch enabled devices allow a user to interact with a computing device without having to use an input device such as a mouse or a keyboard. Some touch enabled devices are compatible with stylus pens which allow a user to write or draw directly on the display. This allows a user to quickly take an idea, jot it down with a pen-like device, and digitally store it in a computing device. This can be preferable to typing and dealing with standardized fonts, spacing, text re-sizing, and other similar factors that are prevalent in word processing and presentation software.